Love is hard
by MelanieBelikov
Summary: Bella is Dean's and Sam's little sister! They are at Forks hunting a case! What if this case was the Cullens? What if Bella fall in love with what she hunts? What if at this world vampires imprint to their mates? Come on guys take a look at the story...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is my fanfiction about supernatural and Twilight. It takes place at Supernatural's season one and Twilight. I really love them both (especially Edward and Dean) so there are not going to be wolves to this story. I hope you will enjoy it! :D**

**I do not own Twilight (tears) or supernatural (more tears)**

Forks

I am moving again! Yes I am! I think that I am the only teenage girl that moves every week. Well this is me! I think it is time for me to introduce myself.

My name is Isabella Marie Winchester, but you can call me Bella. If you look at me, you will see a common seventeen-year-old girl with long brown hair and dark green eyes. I am quite sort and my body is in good shape. However, the worst is my pale skin! I really hate it.

Well, you are wrong. I am not common. I am the girl who can kick your little ass in a minute. I am the girl you must be scared. And I never stayed at a school longer than three months.

I don't have friends. My mother died when I was only a little baby and the last time I saw my father was one year ago. I really hate him for doing this to me. Anyway, I have two older brothers. Sam, who is twenty-three and Dean, who is twenty-five (**A/N I changed the ages)**. I really love them but I have to say that I love Dean more. Well, we are very similar.

Now we are moving again. This time we are going to live at Forks. It's a small town. We will rent a little house and I'll enroll at the local High School. This is our job. What job? We are hunters. What are we hunting? No, I won't tell you right now. You will find out soon enough.

Now I am at the back sit of my brother's, Dean, favorite car. He love this car so much.

"I am so bored," I cried. "Do something, guys. Anything"

"Ow, little Princess" Dean said. "We will be there at fifteen minutes"

"Ok, Dean" I said. "Well, it's better for you if we'll find something to hunt there or I will be so mad with you for taking me away from my school. I was starting to make some friends!"

"I'm sorry, Bella" Sam told me. "I really am"

"Oh, don't be such a bich" Dean said to Sam. "And you little missy, you are not going to hunt"

That sucks! I trained to hunt. I am prepared and they don't let me hunt. Why? Dean was hunting at the age of fourteen.

"For Gods shake Dean I want to hunt," I yelled. "I am not a little girl anymore"

"Yeah, right" Dean said with a sarcastic voice. "You became seventeen last week"

"Stop it, Dean" Sam said. "Bells, you are too young. We won't let our little sister hunt. We want you to be ok"

"I hate you," I said under my breath.

The fact was that I wasn't that close to Sam. I was fourteen when he abandoned us. He run away. Dad was never there. Dean was the only one that stayed behind and took care of me. He raised me and I knew that he loved me more than anything else. At first I didn't want Sammy with us. But then I forgave him and now we are together three months.

We traveled for about twenty minutes and we finally got at Forks. It was a small town. And rainy. But I liked it. It was somehow peaceful.

Dean stopped in front of a small, white house near the forest. I liked it. At least we weren't going to live at a motel.

I jumped out of the car and screamed happily, "We are going to live in a house"

"Yeah, Sammy said that you would love it" Dean smiled at me. "Go inside kind. Take a room"

I run inside. I loved this little house. The colors were so peaceful and it was so cozy. I checked the rooms and I finally chose my room. It was a small, blue room with a small office, a big bed and I normal closet.

"Guys I love it! Thank you so much," I yelled at them and I hugged Sam.

"Hey, no hug for me?" Dean asked.

"Sure", I said and hugged him.

After that we went to our jobs. Dean and Sam went at a bar to have a drink and I opened my laptop. I watched some videos but soon I fell asleep on the couch.

"Wake up, Bells" I heard Sam's voice. "You got to get ready for school"

"Hmm" I said. "Ok"

Ten minutes later I had finished my shower. Then I brushed my long, brown hair and I let them down. I wore a cute Miss Sixty top, a pair of black skinny jeans, my favorite leather jacket and a pair of flat, black boots. I wore a grey shadow and a pink lip-gloss and I was ready.

"Sam" I yelled. "Let's go! I am going to be late"

"Coming" he yelled back.

And, yes, fifteen minutes later we were at school. As the car stopped everyone looked at us. I blushed a little and turned to Sam.

"Ok, good luck" he said. "And be a good girl. Not fighting"

"Hey, the guy at Montana wanted a fight" I laughed. "Don't be a bich"

"You are just like Dean," he said shaking his head.

"Ok, Sammy I have to go" I said with a big smile. "See you later"

"Ah, Bells" he said. "We will come and pick you up after school. If you need anything call me"

"You are going hunting?" I asked woried now.

"Yeah" he said.

"Be careful," I said. "Take care of Dean. You know how he is"

"Don't worry," he said. "Have a good day at school"

I walked at the parking lot and I felt nervous. Everyone was staring at me. Someone whispered _Hot. _I didn't like boys at my age. They were too horny. God!

My eyes fell at a new, shiny Volvo! I really liked that car. It was the only good car here.

I walked at the secretary's office. She was an old lady with short, red hair.

"Hi" I said with a big smile. "I am the new girl. Isabella Winchester"

"Oh, yeah" she said looking me with a funny look. "Here is your schedule, dear"

"Thanks" I said with another smile and I went out.

My first class was English. Great.

As I walked I heard a voice. "Hi"

I turned and saw a short boy with blond hair and a baby face.

"Hi" I said coldly. I didn't like him already.

"You are the new girl, right?" he asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" I asked. Jesus, he is so stupid.

"Well, yes I guess it is" he said impressed. "What's your first class?"

"English" I answered.

"I have English too" he said happily. "Great. Let's go together"

"Yeah" I said with a fake smile.

_We are you doing this to me, God?_

And the day passed like that. I met some other kinds. Jessica, I didn't like her at all, Angela, very nice girl and Lauren, a real bich. Eric was another boy. He was really nice.

Mike was definitely the worst. He was following me like a little puppy. He was pathetic.

Now it's lunchtime. I am sitting at a table full of strangers and I am trying to have a talk. This is sad. Anyway, I am having a hard time not to tell them to back off.

As I sitting there, I saw them. They were five. Three boys and two girls.

The girls were so different. The one reminded me a pixie. She was excessively short and hand black, pixie like hair. The other girl was the beauty herself. She hand blond, long hair and a perfect body.

Then there were the boys. The tall one hand blond hair and looked like he was in pain. The other one was huge and had black hair. The last boy was the one who caught my attention the most. He had messy, reddish hair. He was not as muscled as the others were but his body was in perfect shape. He had something more boyish than the others did.

They were all so pale. Paler than me. And finally they were beautiful. Like angels. It was hard to tell who was more beautiful. Maybe the blond girl or the boy with the reddish hair.

"Bella" I heard Jessica's voice. "Where are you looking?"

"Who are they?" I asked ignoring her evil smile.

"They are Doctor Cullen's adopted kinds," Jessica said. "Alice, Emmett and Edward Cullen. The blond ones are the Hales. They are twins and they are the Doctor's brother's children or something like that"

"Well, they are so beautiful" I said. "Who is the one with the reddish hair?"

"Edward Cullen" she said and I saw his head turning to us. "He is gorgeous, but don't waste your time. He is not dating"

"I didn't want to waste my time with him," I said. _You can't have a crush on him, Bella. You just saw him._

Just in time the bell rung. Now I had biology.

"Hey, Bella" Mike said. "Let's go together at class. I have biology too"

_Great. What have I done to you, God?_

We walked together at the class. When I walked in, the first person I saw was Edward Cullen. He was looking at me with a funny look on his face. I couldn't understand what it was. I looked away, blushing, and I went to the professor.

"Hi everybody" he said. "This is our new student. Miss Isabella Winchester. Isabella go and sit with Edward"

"Sure" I said blushing harder.

"Hi?" I said uncertain.

"Hello" he said with a honey like voice.

I looked him in the eyes. He had a deep, gold color that made you dizzy. And he was looking me with such a... tenderness.

We didn't spoke after that. I tried to understand what professor was saying but I couldn't. My mind was at the sexy boy beside me. And I was feeling his staring.

After the school day finished I walked outside and I saw my brother's car. I walked at him and he opened my door. When he was at the driver's sit he smiled at me.

"Hello Kitty" he said.

"Hi Dean" I said smiling.

"How was school?" he asked.

"Great" I answered.

Yes. I met a sexy boy and I have a crush on him!

**Well this is it! Did you like it? Should I write more?**

**Please give me some reviews! What about ten reviews? The only thing you have to do is to write a review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews! You are wonderful. **

**A/N: I changed many things at this story! Like the ages and that stuff.**

**I don't own Twilight or Supernatural (Lots of tears)**

Imprint

Edward's POV

This is the time I wish I could sleep. School again! God, I am 80 years old and I have to go at school! That sucks.

Anyway, time for lunch. I can't stand the smell of human found here. They are disgusting!

Oh, yes I forgot. My name is Edward Cullen and I am a vampire. Yes a vampire. I have two sisters and two brothers. Well we are not actually related but whatever.

My favorite sister is Alice and she is with Jasper. Then there is Rosalie who is with Emmett. I am the only one at the family that I don't have a mate. Well it's not my fault. I have to imprint first. And imprinting is not something that I can do whenever I want. I have to find the _one_ first.

_Edward, how is Jasper? _I heard Alice's voice inside my head.

Yes, I have the ability to hear others thoughts and it was so hard and difficult to live with it. Alice could see the future. So I changed my plans and planed my day with Jasper. Immediately she had a vision.

_Thanks for doing this._

I didn't look at her. I looked straight ahead. What could I say? My pleasure? No, it wasn't me pleasure.

The minute I relaxed, I heard everyone's thoughts.

_This new girl is so cute._

_... Should I ask her out?_

_...look at her jacket, perfect... _

I blocked them out! God, she was new. So what? The teenagers were so shallow! I couldn't stand them at all. I didn't even see her and I knew all about her through their minds.

Suddenly the thoughts about her became more louder and I knew she was here. I didn't look at her. I didn't want to.

"The human is here," Rosalie said. "She is not something special. I can't understand why they are doing this like that" _She is not prettier than I am._

I sighed. The same Rose. The only thing she cared for was her look.

_Edward Cullen._ I heard a voice.

Without thinking, I turned my head and saw Jessica looking at me. She was thinking about me. The new girl was asking about me. But, no, I didn't want to look at her.

Then the bell rung and it was time for biology.

_Oh, I am so bored!_ Emmett thought. _Why do we have to go at school? _

I smiled and walked at my class. I sat at my seat. Then it happened.

I saw her walking in the room. Isabella or Bella. She was like an angel. She had long brown hair and deep green eyes. She was too pale and her skin was too thin. She looked so venerable that I doubted if she should stand the cold weather.

Suddenly everything that I was living for, changed. Now my reason to live was she. I was born to love and protect her. She was the only thing that could give me life or take it away.

I had just imprinted. On her! On a little human girl.

Oh, boy this is not going to end up well. But I cannot change it now.

_Edward! _Alice screamed into my head. _Oh, my God! She is the one! You finally did it!_

I blocked her out. The girl walked and sat next to me. Her sent was more than delicious but I knew I could never hurt her. She was my whole life now.

"Hi?" she said uncertain. Her voice was soft and sweet.

"Hello" I said with my biggest smile.

She didn't spoke again. I couldn't stop staring at her. I finally found her. She was the one. I wouldn't be alone any more. But how could I do this to her? She was a happy human girl. I was the monster. Like the fairytale. She was the beauty and I was the monster.

After a long hour the bell rung and I left the class. I was too upset, too confused to even notice Alice coming.

"Edward!" she said and she jumped excitedly. _She is so pretty Ed! I really like her!_

_What is going on? _Jasper was thinking. _Why is she so excited? And why are his feelings so strong and confused? God, this is too much._

"Alice, leave him alone," Jasper said.

"No, Jazz" she screamed. "You don't understand! He just imprinted!"

"What?" he asked socked. _Did she just say he imprinted?_

"Yeah" she screamed again. "She is the new girl. Bella"

"Oh" Jasper said. _Good luck with that man. You know that this is too dangerous, right?_

Yes, I knew. I had to stay away! I couldn't destroy her!

"Edward, what have you done?" Alice asked angrily. "Why is your future changed?"

I heard Rose and Emmett coming and I sighed.

"Alice, just stay out of this" I pleaded. "You know Rose. If she'll find out she will be too angry because. Bella is a human"

"All right" he said disappointed. "But you will tell them at home"

I nodded and she smiled.

_I am going at class. _She thought. _Don't get me wrong! I just want my favorite brother and best friend to be happy._

I smiled lightly. She was my best friend too.

_Come, Ed!_ Emmett thought. _We have Spanish._

I sighed and followed him. He was suspicious. I looked different at him. In his mind, I looked hopeful. Was that what I was feeling? Hopeful?

As we walked, we saw Bella walking with this Mike kind. I couldn't stop myself. I looked at her. I wanted to look at her all the time.

Emmett's POV

_Look at him. He is looking at her as if he was blind and this is the first time he sees the sun. He is looking at her the same way I am looking at my Rose._

_Oh, boy! He imprinted on her._

He turned and looked at me. "Don't tell anything to Rose yet. I have to talk to Carlisle and Esme first"

He was too shocked to say anything else.

**So looks like Edward just imprinted on Bella!**

**Well? Did you like it? Please give me some reviews!**


End file.
